


Day Job Daydreams

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5 + 1, M/M, but uhhh, hard to explain?, i don't wanna give the ending away but it's cute and fluffy, it's a little bit of a meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil hums to himself as he plucks his packed lunch from the fridge. It’s a normal Thursday, the clock striking noon on the dot as he sits down to eat his sandwich.Little does he know that his work life is about to get a lot more complicated.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Day Job Daydreams

1.

Virgil hums to himself as he plucks his packed lunch from the fridge. It’s a normal Thursday, the clock striking noon on the dot as he sits down to eat his sandwich. His coworkers always laugh at him for his strict routine, but the schedule makes his brain happy and allows him to focus. And anyway, his coworkers also love to take breaks a couple at a time, and with a clear schedule, this is easy. 

“Hey, Virge!” Exclaims his favorite coworker, Patton. He’s a little loud and excitable sometimes, but they’ve gotten along like a house fire since he first arrived, mostly thanks to Virgil’s experience with loud and excitable people. 

“Hey Pat, what’s up?”

“Nothing muc- except oh! The new temp is here! I told him to go ahead and get set up at the front desk and then come join us for lunch, don’t want him to be lonely!”

“Of course you did, Patton,” Virgil sighs, though the endearment in his tone is obvious to both of them. “You just have to keep adopting strays, I know how you are.” He stands, moving towards the water cooler to fill his cup.

“I know I know, but you’ll love the new guy! He’s-” Patton glances around the corner furiously, “he’s so cute V!” Virgil’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“Pat, aren’t you dating-”

“Not for me! For you!” Patton interrupts, shoving him playfully.

“That’s great, Pat, but you know I’m not really looking,” he hums, lifting his cup to his lips to take a sip, only to do a fairly hilarious spit take as the new temp walks into the break room. Patton looks absolutely giddy at Virgil’s reaction, and the temp looks shocked.

They lock eyes, and for a second, Virgil just stares in surprise. 

“Roman. Roman … Marina,” the temp states, holding out his hand. Virgil snaps out of his stare, clearing his throat as he shakes the man’s hand.

“Virgil Sanchez, pleasure to meet you.”

“Please, the pleasure is all mine,” the temp grins, and Virgil squeaks. Roman excuses himself, leaving a blushing Virgil to be interrogated by a grinning Patton.

“See, Virge? He’s so cute! C’mon he’s cute and I know he’s cute, and I know you think he’s cute and I know you aren’t really looking but you two hit it off so well! And besides, there’s no harm in-” 

Virgil allows his friend and coworker to continue to ramble, finishing his lunch in stunned silence.

_ What the fuck? _

2.

Virgil manages to avoid being teased too relentlessly by Patton for a couple days. He lays low and avoids being alone with the new temp. He puts a stop to any teasing that goes too far, and Patton is respectful of his boundaries, so that’s not too difficult. 

Until one morning, when he and the temp end up in the elevator together. 

And it breaks.

No big deal, though Roman does have a hand in calming him down before his anxiety can get the best of him. They’re only stuck for about an hour, sitting on the floor and chatting casually by the time the elevator starts to work again. 

When they step out of the elevator, Patton is standing in front of the doors, arms crossed and wearing a teasing grin. 

“Glad you two could finally get some alone time?” He hums, winking at them. Roman blushes a bright red, but Virgil merely rolls his eyes.

“Please, as if I’d want to share an elevator with this idiot.”

“Wha- hey!” Roman bristles playfully. “I’m so sorry you can’t stand to be around such pure, concentrated handsomeness.”

“Yeah, ‘cause that’s totally the problem I’d have with it, Marinara-”

“It’s  _ Marina and you know it _ !” 

The two continue their playful banter until Virgil catches Patton’s knowing look, and promptly ends the conversation. 

3.

“Oh, are the two love birds having a little lunch date?” Patton gasps as he walks in with one of the guys from the floor below them.

“Love birds?!” Roman exclaims as Virgil chokes on his leftover pasta. Roman pats his back gently, only garnering another look from Patton.

“We’re not-” Virgil starts to protest, eyes watering as he continues to hack up half a lung.

“Yeah yeah, I know, it’s just fun to tease you two,” Patton snorts, the other man only laughing with him. 

“And what about you two, huh?” Roman attempts to redirect the conversation, gesturing to Patton’s companion. Virgil kicks the temp under the table, glaring at him when he gasps a little too dramatically.

“Oh, well. Roman, Dee. Dee, Roman.”

“Dee is his boyfriend,” Virgil stage whispers.

“Virgil!” Patton exclaims, going red in the face. His boyfriend merely grins at him.

“Your coworkers know who I am, babe? Didn’t realize we were taking that step, you know I-”

“Oh hush Dee, I know you tell Logan in accounting all about us,” Patton hums, digging around in the break room fridge. Dee falls silent, taking his turn to blush as Roman and Virgil snicker at him from the table.

4.

It’s pouring rain.

Which is really just the worst, since Virgil walks to work usually.

And it’s late, which means the buses are no longer running.

And he forgot his umbrella.

Wonderful.

He’s climbing into Roman’s car when Patton comes out of the building, gasping at them like he’s just caught them making out in the supply closet or something.

“Noble Roman, giving Virgil a ride home in the rain?” He hints, causing Virgil to scowl and list several reasons why taking Roman’s offer is the best way to get home.

“Why didn’t you just ask me, Virge?”

“Because- uhhh-”

“Because he didn’t want to bother you!” Roman exclaims immediately. “I mean, we figured you were staying even later than us to finish the cover art, and he didn’t want to ask you to leave before you were ready. We were getting ready to leave at the same time, and when Virgil asked if I could spare my umbrella, I asked why, and then it came out about him having to walk home and I- I just offered.”

If Patton is shocked by the word vomit, he doesn’t show it, choosing to simply tsk his tongue at them with a smile.

As Roman pulls out of the parking lot, Virgil sighs in relief.

5.

Patton thinks he’s finally got them. The two men had been locked in the conference room for over half an hour, and when they finally emerge, Patton knows. He feels like the cat who’s caught the canary, and he’s sure he looks the part.

“You two look …  _ quite disheveled _ ,” Patton says, his tone not leaving any question as to what he’s implying. 

“Oh whatever, Marina,” Virgil huffs, shoving the shoulder of the taller man.

“You just do your job, Sanchez, and leave me out of it,” Roman grumbles back.

“You’re lucky you’re a temp, I’d have knocked your lights out,” Virgil threatens before Patton steps between the two.

“Whoa whoa whoa, what happened?”

“Nothing!” They shout at the same time, glaring daggers over Patton’s head.

“... If I had known you two hated each other so much, I wouldn’t have tried to get you together,” Patton mumbles, running a hand through his hair.

“It’s fine, Patton.”

“Yeah, Virgil and I are, fine. Just a ... “ Roman sighs, releasing the tension in his shoulders. “Just a small disagreement.” He glances at Virgil, who nods.

“Well, I’ll stop, _ if _ you two promise to be civil.”

“... Deal.”

+1.

Virgil takes a deep breath as he closes the door behind him, locking it tight. It’s been a long couple of weeks at work, and he’s really looking forward to changing into his pajamas, which is exactly what he does next. By the time he’s finished showering and slipping into sweatpants and his favorite sweatshirt, he hears a key clicking the lock.

“Babe? I’ve got dinner!” 

“Thank god, I’m starving,” he grins, pressing a kiss to his husband’s cheek before he starts to grab plates for the pizza. 

“How was work?” There’s a playful grin on his husband’s face as Virgil groans, throwing his head back.

“Terrible, Patton is still trying to set me up with that new temp, but I think it finally got through his head that we don’t like each other that much.”

“That’s good at least; I don’t want anybody stealing you away,” his husband chuckles.

“Yeah, well I couldn’t very well tell him I have a husband, then he’d want to meet you and blah blah blah and before you know it everybody knows everything about my personal life, and I hate that.”

“I know you do, babe.” The man across the table from him lifts his water glass with a smile. “To crazy, matchmaking coworkers.” Virgil echoes the sentiment, his lips quirked up as he sets down his cup.

“How surprised do you think he’ll be when he finds out?”

“No clue babe, but I can’t wait to see the look on his face,” Roman grins, leaning over to connect their lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a contest on my tumblr (hickory-dickory-doc-k), where for the winners (first three people to respond in my inbox), I analyzed their blogs, i.e., figured out what couple they liked best, what genre of fanfic was their favorite, etc., and then wrote them a personalized fic! contests like this will continue to take place on my tumblr, so head over there if you'd like to participate!


End file.
